Visitas Noturnas
by aposentada
Summary: [HarryRon] Coisas tortuosamente simples podem ser percebidas em apenas um segundo. Oneshot.


**Título**: Visitas Noturnas  
**Autora**: Christine Annette Waters  
**Classificação**: Yaoi - Romance - PG-13  
**Ship**: Harry/Ron  
**Resumo**: Coisas tortuosamente simples podem ser percebidas em apenas um segundo. One-shot.  
**Disclaimer**: Lá lá lá. Nada me pertence. Eu só me divirto com os personagens.  
**Avisos**: Fluffy. Injeções de insulina antes de embarcar na leitura são altamente recomendáveis :P  
**Nota**: Feito para a minha irmã Rose, que hoje faz aniversário. Amo-te muito, querida.

**Visitas Noturnas**

Ele não sabia ao certo se haviam passado de amigos a amantes em _todos_ os sentidos da palavra. Não foi um processo rápido. Claro que não. Não se pode gostar fraternamente de uma pessoa num dia e logo depois se ver desejando-a completamente e perdidamente, de uma forma nada inocente, com direito a sonhos perturbadores madrugada adentro.

Claro que não foi rápido. Houve etapas invisíveis aos seus olhos, sinais imperceptíveis aos observadores menos atentos. Mas estava lá. _Sempre_ estivera, escondido sutilmente nas bases de uma sólida e antiga amizade. Foi evoluindo dissimuladamente ao longo dos anos, até se manifestar em toda sua intensidade. Em um dia, conversavam animadamente sobre quadribol no dormitório; em outro, tontos pela bebida e pelo desejo, se beijavam e se agarravam na cama de um de seus colegas, as roupas parecendo de repente completamente descartáveis. E, no dia seguinte, a ressaca, o susto e um pouco de culpa, que, com o passar das horas e o desenvolvimento das carícias, foi sendo gradativamente esquecida.

Sim, ele se lembrava a primeira vez que seus lábios haviam se tocado, a língua nervosa dele, o hálito de álcool fazendo com que tudo fosse ainda mais estranho. Ele sabia quando havia sido o primeiro contato corporal, mas disso a se tornarem amantes eram coisas bem distintas. Mesmo se tivessem feito algo mais íntimo naquele dia – a bebedeira impediu que fossem longe demais -, ainda assim não seriam amantes. Porque ele sabia – e às vezes se amaldiçoava por ser um romântico piegas – que a intimidade não era apenas física, era espiritual também. E apesar de ele muitas vezes saber o ele próprio pensava, não tinha _aquele_ tipo de conhecimento sobre sua alma.

Portanto, a questão era saber quando ele passaria a conhecê-lo como amante, e não somente no sentido _físico_ da relação. Ele não sabia ao certo quando aconteceria, e, na verdade, nem pensava muito nessas definições naquela noite chuvosa.

Era tarde. A chuva batia violentamente contra as janelas, os trovões ressoavam alto como se houvessem caído bem ao seu lado, deixando-o quase que permanentemente sobressaltado. Nunca gostara muito de temporais.

Estava sem conseguir dormir, pensando ao mesmo tempo em mil coisas diferentes, quando o outro entrou sorrateiro na sua cama, deitando-se bem junto a ele.

"Medo da tempestade?"

Harry riu, enquanto tirava uma mecha de cabelo da testa dele.

"Claro que não, Ron! Não sou mais uma criança."

"Achei que fosse, para entrar na minha cama no meio da noite" – disse ele, um sorriso levemente zombeteiro nos lábios.

"Existem outros motivos pouco infantis para entrar em camas alheias de madrugada" – respondeu ele, sugestivo, dando um pequeno beijo na sua boca. – "Mas _nessa _madrugada, não entrei na sua cama por causa deles."

Ron levantou as sobrancelhas, cético.

"Não, é?"

"Não. Na verdade, eu ouvi você se mexendo a cada cinco minutos durante horas. Fiquei preocupado."

"É só insônia" – justificou Ron.

"Não precisa esconder coisas de mim" – falou Harry, gentilmente. – "Eu sei que você está nervoso." – disse, parecendo bastante seguro do que afirmava.

Ron se mexeu na cama, incomodado.

"Eu não estou nervoso."

"Claro que está. Eu conheço você, Ron."

O ruivo encarou-o. Harry observava-o carinhosamente, agora mexendo nos cabelos dele.

"Harry, eu..."

"Eu sei. Voldemort, a guerra... ah, Ron, por favor, pare com isso."

"Pare você de falar o nome dele!" – retrucou Ron.

Harry rolou os olhos e decidiu ignorar aquilo.

"Eu sei que você está nervoso por isso, Ron."

"Como você sabe?"

"Eu conheço você há sete anos, Ron."

"Eu também, mas isso não significa que eu sei de cor seus pensamentos."

Harry parou de mexer nos cabelos de Ron e começou a acariciar seu pescoço, concentrado.

"Eu já sei de cor seu corpo. Talvez isso conte alguma coisa, não é?" – perguntou, sem realmente querer uma resposta, abrindo o primeiro botão do pijama.

Ron arfou ligeiramente, olhando para Harry. Os olhos brilhantes e límpidos pareceram adquirir um certo tom de travessura.

"Pode ser" – respondeu, distraído e um pouco hipnotizado ao ver Harry trabalhando no segundo botão.

"Engraçado. Eu acho que eu conheço você melhor agora que nós estamos... bem..." – corou, sem saber como classificar aquela relação estranha que tinham – "... você sabe. Eu achei que as coisas fossem ficar estranhas, mas agora é como se..."

"Você lesse a minha mente?"

"Não. Como se você e eu tivéssemos..." – corou mais ainda – "... uma espécie de ligação profunda ou algo assim."

Parou de brincar com o terceiro botão e olhou para cima. Ron não se surpreendeu quando percebeu que Harry sorria, o brilho travesso no seu olhar mais vivo do que nunca, como se tivesse acabado de descobrir algo que o outro desconhecia. Ficaram se encarando por mais algum tempo, Harry parecendo se divertir mais do que nunca, Ron pensando sobre aquela ligação que fazia que cada um soubesse o que o outro pensava, que fazia que ambos quisessem estar próximos um do outro todo o tempo e que lamentassem quando isso não era possível, como ele ficava com o coração acelerado toda vez que Harry estava por perto e...

Foi quando ele percebeu o que era tortuosamente simples o tempo todo.


End file.
